Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella
by Mashiro Runa
Summary: Aku adalah Rin Kagamine. Mencintai sahabat kecilku, Len Kagamine. Walaupun dia telah melupakan aku dan berpacaran dengan Rui Kagene, aku masih tetap mencintainya, dan perasaan ini menyiksaku. Akhirnya telah kuputuskan, aku akan mengakhiri kisah cintaku, sekaligus kisah hidupku. Oneshoot fanfiction! Death Character alert! based on song 'Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella',RnR!


Runa: kembali dengan membawakan sebuah cerita sedih! Mari kita langsung saja! Rin, Len! Bacakan disclaimernya!

Rin + Len:

**PERHATIAN!**

**VOCALOID + LYRICS + SONG is not MASHIRO RUNA's!**

**This FANFICT is MASHIRO RUNA'S!**

Runa: selamat membaca!

* * *

_The feeling that I can't convey_  
_Has disappeared like a fleeting fantasy_

* * *

Aku sangat mencintainya,

'Romeo' satu-satunya yang hanya diriku...

Tapi kini telah hilang...

Seperti sebuah khayalan mimpi fantasi.

* * *

_If only I had noticed it sooner_  
_You were always the one beside me_  
_We are so-called childhood friends_  
_Whether through joy or sorrow_  
_Our emotions are connected_  
_Our hearts make a whole_

* * *

Kita adalah sepasang teman semasa kecil. Sejak kita memasukki TK, kita selalu bersama. Kita sering dianggap sebagai kembar, tetapi salah. Kita tidak berhubungan darah.

Aku Rin Kagamine, kau Len Kagamine. Kita tidak terpisahkan. Kau selalu menemaniku, ketika aku sedih, ataupun senang. Kalau ku sedih, kau juga sedih, dan begitupun kalau kita senang. Emosi kita selalu terjalin. Karena itulah aku menyukaimu... Tidak, bukan itu. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari sejuta jeruk. Kalau antara kau dan jeruk yang edisi terbatas, aku akan memilihmu.

Mungkin kau memang seorang shota, agak menyebalkan, dan lumayan pelupa.

Tapi aku mencintaimu, dari sisi positifmu, maupun sisi negatifmu.

* * *

_But God is cruel and wants to keep us apart_  
_putting distance and space between us_

* * *

Tuhan itu jahat,

Dia memisahkan kita, dengan cara menyelipkan seorang lagi diantara kita,

Sang 'Cinderella', Rui Kagene,

Ketika kita SMA...

* * *

Flashback start

"Perhatian, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru, namanya Rui Kagene." Kata wali kelas, Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Watashi wa Rui Kagene desu, yoroshiku ne!"

"Kagene-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Kagamine-kun. Kagamine-san, bolehkah anda pindah ke depan Kagamine-kun?" aku menuruti Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku pindah ke depan Len, walaupun dengan berat hati.

Flashback End

* * *

Aku menyesal melakukan itu. Seharusnya aku menolak perintah Kiyoteru-sensei, walaupun statusku sebagai 'murid teladan' akan dicoret. Karena aku pindah ke depanmu, Len, kau malah akrab dengan Rui Kagene itu, malah kau sering pulang dengannya, bukan denganku. Pada awalnya kau makan berdua denganku, lalu kita makan bersama Rui, hingga kau makan bersama Rui saja, dan aku ditinggal. Kau selalu beralasan, "Maaf, kukira kau sibuk sebagai ketua kelas. Gomene.". Aku benci dengan alasanmu itu. Alasan yang membohongiku, setiap hari seperti itu. Tuhan sangatlah jahat, aku ingin mati. Tapi aku harus hidup, hingga waktunya aku mati nanti.

* * *

_twisting our character (personalities) completely_  
_Everyone wants to be my protector_  
_To accept my love and caresses_  
_You can see in the corner, there's Cinderella_

* * *

Sejak itu, kau selalu membicarakan Rui. Kau mengatakannya dia cantik, dia baik, dan sebagainya. Hei Len, apakah kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku? Mengertilah, aku mencintaimu sejak kecil. Teto Kasane, dia mengerti Len, dan dia tahu bahwa Len menyukai Rui. Ya, aku juga tahu. Terkadang kita sering berdebat, Len. Kau bahkan pernah hampir menamparku karena aku mengatakan bahwa Rui itu penyihir, walaupun dia memang seorang penghipnotis yang menghipnotismu hingga kau menyukainya. Tapi Teto melindungiku. Teto tahu aku mencintai Len. Teto juga tahu, Rui menyaksikan kejadian itu di sudut pintu kelas, sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

_When you finally meet your soul mate_  
_Cherish your time together, love to the fullest extent_  
_I'm the Juliet who can only cry lonely tears_  
_Back when we were children, we took a risk_

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, kita tidak saling berbicara, dan mungkin kau menjauhiku. Tapi aku selalu tahu semua gerak-gerikmu. Aku seperti stalker, bukan? Dan aku menyaksikan, kau menyatakan rasa 'cinta'mu kepada Rui sang penghipnotis di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran, terjadi setelah seminggu kita berdebat, atau lebih tepatnya bertengkar untuk yang pertama kalinya. Cintamu terbalas, dan kalian jadian. Kalian selalu bersama, bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Aku adalah sang Juliet, bukan Juliet dalam cerita Shakespare, dimana sang Juliet hidup bahagia bersama Romeo-nya di surga. Aku adalah Juliet, yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan akhir bahagia. Malam setelah aku tidak sengaja menyaksikan kalian saling berciuman, aku menangis, menangis sepanjang malam, tanpa henti. Sesekali aku melihat sebuah cincin dari bunga yang kau buatkan untukku ketika ulang tahunku, juga ulang tahunmu, yang ke-7.

* * *

_we sworn an oath together_  
_Don't lower the curtains on the set just yet_  
_The times we played together as children_  
_is fading and vanishing into nothing_

* * *

Flashback start

"Rin-chan! Selamat ulang tahun!", "Selamat ulang tahun juga, Len!"

Kita berada di taman yang terletak di sebuah bukit, tempat rahasia kita. Aku membuatkan sebuah mahkota kecil untukmu, dan kau membuatkan sebuah cincin untukku.

"Rin! Aku akan menikahimu! Cincin ini akan menjadi sebuah sumpah yang kubuat!" Kau memasukkan cincin buatanmu ke jari manisku. Aku akan mengingat itu, hingga saat itu datang.

Flashback End

* * *

Kau pembohong, Len. Mana sumpahmu yang kau buat ketika ulang tahun kita dahulu? Sumpah tidak boleh dilanggar, bukan? Aku mencintaimu. Kini bagiku, itu adalah ingatan yang seperti mimpi. Masa-masa ketika kita masih bermain dulu. Bermain keluarga-keluargaan, permainan favoritku. Kau ayahnya, aku ibunya, dan boneka-boneka kita adalah anak-anaknya. Kalau ini sebuah pertunjukkan drama, tolong jangan turunkan tirainya. Aku masih berharap Len akan bersamaku. Tapi sepertinya mustahil. Karena bagimu, sumpah masa kecilmu sudah tidak ada artinya bagimu.

* * *

_["Great, congratulations, you two are so right for eachother."]_  
_I smile meaninglessly and put up a facade_

* * *

Hari ini, hari pelamaran Len kepada Rui, sekaligus perkenalan antara kedua keluarga. Semua datang, termasuk keluargaku. Aku masih mencintai Len.

"Selamat! Kalian sangat cocok sekali!" Aku mengatakannya, dengan senyum palsu yang terukir di wajahku. Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin menangis. Hanya saja aku menahannya. Akan sangat memalukan jika aku menangis di masa Len bahagia, bukan? Aku ingin berbaikan dengan Len setelah kejadian itu. Aku mengenakan cincin yang kau buatkan untukku, Len. Ketika kita saling berjabat tangan, kau melihatnya, dan matamu terbelalak. Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau mengingat janji itu, Len?

"Ah, itu buatanmu ya, Rin? Cantik sekali." Ya, kau sudah melupakannya. Teto langsung mendekatimu, dan menamparmu.

"Len! Kau sudah kelewatan! Kau bahkan lupa dengan sumpahmu kepada Rin!? Pengecut!" amarah Teto sudah meledak. Aku hanya menahan Teto dan mencegahnya untuk menampar Len lagi, "Sudahlah Teto, aku tidak keberatan kok. Mereka sangat cocok. Tidak apa-apa.." Air mataku yang telah kutahan selama ini akhirnya mengalir, walaupun senyum palsuku masih terukir di wajahku ini, dan akupun langsung pergi pulang. Hentikanlah ini sekarang juga, Tuhan..

* * *

_The girl places the puppy he just saved close to her chest_  
_I can't reach it now because of a huge gap separating me from her_  
_People may love my sweet disarming smile_  
_But underneath it all, this girl is really a detestable person_  
_I can't even express my true feelings_  
_I have an uncontrollably jealous heart_  
_I really am a vile girl_  
_remorse and love are intertwined_  
_the Pain of rejection cuts deep into your body_  
_Time, please turn back to the way it was before, when no one was allowed into my heart_  
_Sworn lovers don't care about what outsiders think, they would continue to love each other_  
_I do not want to admit it nor do I care_  
_that I am merely his Juliet_  
_A long time ago, I realized_  
_That I'm deeply in love with you_

* * *

Aku cemburu, aku penakut, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku kepadamu, Len. Seandainya, aku menyatakan cintaku saat SMP dulu, seandainya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol kecemburuan yang ada di hatiku, bahkan menyatakan cinta saja aku tidak bisa. Senyumku dapat menarik perhatianmu, hanya dulu saja. Banyak orang yang berpikir aku dan Len akan menjadi pasangan bahagia. Tapi apa? Kami bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran. Len tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Apakah aku sudah boleh mati sekarang? Aku sangat ingin mati sekarang. Biarkanlah mereka hidup dengan bahagia, tanpa aku yang mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Aku ingin menghilang sekarang, meninggalkan dunia yang menyiksa kisah cinta diriku. Seandainya aku tidak pernah lahir, bertemu Len, bertemu Teto, bertemu Rui, dan lainnya. Tetapi jika aku tidak lahir di dunia ini, Teto akan kesepian, Len mungkin berbahagia bersama Rui.

Kembalikanlah waktu ke masa lalu, agar aku bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak peduli akhirnya masa depanku berubah, tapi aku ingin bersama Len. Pada dahulu, sejak kita bertemu, Len, aku tahu bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu.

* * *

_That loving gaze…_

_I'm no longer the one reflected in your eyes_

* * *

Sejak kau dan Rui berpacaran, matamu tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Dahulu, matamu seperti cermin berwarna biru azure. Sering kali jika aku menatapmu, aku melihat sosok bayanganku di dalam matamu itu. Matamu berwarna sama denganku, rambutmu juga. Tinggi kita juga hampir sama. Hey, apakah kau masih ingat kalau kau sering membelaku jika anak laki-laki mengolok-olok diriku, mereka mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang laki-laki? Dadaku rata, seperti laki-laki. Itulah kenyataannya. Kini, bayangan diriku dalam matamu sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku ingin ini berakhir sekarang juga.

* * *

_"It was great to have a friend like you."_  
_You smiled down at me_  
_I don't want to hear those words_  
_When you finally meet your soul mate_  
_Cherish your time together, love to the fullest extent_

* * *

Aku sudah lelah, kini di ranjang queen-size milikku. Aku menatapi handphone milikku. Lalu, sebuah permintaan video chat dari Len masuk di tampilan layar komputerku. Aku sangat senang, dan langsung membukanya. Kami bercakap-cakap, tetapi tetap saja, yang dibicarakannya hanyalah Rui. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Namun di akhir pembicaraan, kau mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku sakit hati.

"Aku bahagia mempunyai sahabat sepertimu." Katamu sambil tersenyum. Hei, apakah Len menyukaiku... Dengan sebatas sahabat saja? Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata itu.

Aku pernah baca, sebuah puisi dengan pengarang yang tidak diketahui. Salah satu kalimatnya adalah, "Ketika kau bertemu pasangan hidupmu, kau akan menghabiskan watu bersama, saling mencintai sampai ke batas waktumu." Tetapi itu bohong. Aku memang bertemu 'calon' pasangan hidupku, aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tetapi, tidak sampai akhir hayatku...

* * *

_I'm the Juliet who can only cry alone_  
_Back when we were children, we took a risk_  
_Do you still remember our promise?_  
_we sworn an oath together_  
_Don't lower the curtains on the set just yet_  
_Sworn lovers don't care about what outsiders think, they would continue to love each other_  
_I do not want to admit it nor do I care_  
_that I am merely his Juliet_  
_Let's end it like this_  
_Yes, My love became a tragedy_  
_Goodbye Romeo_

* * *

Ya, esok hari, ketika matahari tenggelam, aku akan mengunjungi Len untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu aku akan mengakhiri hidupku ini. Aku seorang Juliet, kau adalah Romeo-ku, Len. Tetapi seorang Cinderella masuk ke kisah cinta kita, dan akan mengakhirinya dengan tragis. Akhirnya kau, Romeo-ku, memilih bersama sang Cinderella dibandingkan dengan sang Juliet, dan membiarkan sang Juliet menangis.

Akhirnya hari dimana aku akan mengakhiri hidupku datang. Sudah sore, aku ke rumah Len, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Halo Len, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Wajahmu terlihat terkejut, seakan-akan tatapanmu mengatakan 'bagaimana kau masuk ke rumahku?' kau lupa Len? Aku mempunyai kunci duplikat dari kita kecil dulu.

"Hey, Len. Apakah kau mencintaiku?" sebuah cutter siap memotong urat nadiku. Nada bicaraku sudah mulai serak, dan air mataku mengalir untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Rin, aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Rin!" Kau pembohong, Len. Aku menyayat atau memotong urat nadi di pergelangan tanganku. Ya, betul sekali. Kisah cintaku berakhir dengan tragis, selamat tinggal, Romeo yang kucintai.

* * *

Len POV

* * *

"Rin! Tunggu! Jangan mati! Hei!" bodoh! Aku lupa memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah membatalkan pertunangannya itu! Setelah Teto menamparku kemarin, aku sadar, bahwa aku sudah berbohong kepada perasaanku sendiri. Aku segera membawa Rin ke rumah sakit, dan sudah terlambat. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Rin sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan darahnya sejak tadi. Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menyukai Rui!? Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuat Rin menderita, dan karena aku, dia harus mati.

* * *

One week after...

Normal POV

* * *

"Rin, maafkan aku.. Kau boleh menghantuiku, kau boleh mengutuk aku, dan kalau perlu, jangan maafkan aku... Rin.." Seorang pria berambut honeyblonde dan diikat ponytail kecil berbicara sambil menatapi sebuah batu nisan yang tertulis :

_Rin Kagamine_

_Born: 27 Desember 20XX_

_Death: 22 May 20XX_

Ketika berbalik dan berjalan pulang, pria berambut honeyblonde, Len, menemukan seekor kelinci kecil yang berbulu honeyblonde, bermata azure, dan bertelinga putih di dekatnya. Len menjadi teringat akan seseorang yang dicintainya, Rin. Kelinci itu terlihat bahagia, dan terlihat seperti menari. Kelinci itu juga seakan berkata:

_"Hey Len! Ini diriku yang setelah reikarnasi. Kau mengingatku kan, Len? Ini aku, Rin!"_

* * *

Rin: Kenapa aku mati disini?

Len: kok perasaan aku jadi antagonisnya ya

Runa: Rui kok yang jadi antagonisnya

Rui: terkutuk kau AUTHOR! *lempar-lempar barang yang berat*

Rin+Len: REVIEW PLEASE?!

Runa: *lari dari Rui* tatsukete!


End file.
